kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Conqueror Tank
The Conqueror Tank has been the bread and butter of the Falantan armor divisions for over 3 decades, and saw action with the early ErrorLandian Resistance until it was replaced by the superior Fury Tank. It was a large, rigid, and powerful tank that saw much action in the front lines. History For 3 decades, the Conqueror Tank fought alongside the Falantan Confederation, even as Ivan came to power. Though it was very old, it was a design tested by time, and its smoothbore cannon destroyed anything it came across. As the tanks grew older, they were prone to frequent engine breakdowns and, in some cases, total failure of the hydralics rotating the turret. It also has a number of logistical issues, such as guzzling gas (not diesel) when stationary, dated armor, and generally poor work conditions meant that these tanks never lasted more than 6 months before they broke down. When the time came for the Falantan Civil War, Conqueror Tanks saw action on both sides of the conflict, whether it be attacking barricades or carrying out necessary operations. They were workhorses in the beginning of the war, but eventually replaced by ErrorLandia’s new main battle tank: the Fury Tank. However, the tank’s legacy lives on. Many warehouses full of these mothballing tanks were discovered by the KyleLandians, and ErrorLandia doesn’t believe in “wasting perfectly good materials”. These old tanks were extensively modified and retrofitted, and so the Marauder Tank line was officially recognized. Usage Conqueror Tanks were conventional tanks, by all standards, so they should be used alongside artillery, IFVs, and infantry. Because of their strength, they don’t have much trouble against other main battle tanks. However, much like a lot of Confederate units, it’s pretty plain, simple, and slow. They don’t have special abilities or weapon modes, so the cannon is essentially the only weapon they have. Considering the vehicle can get close enough, it can crush most infantry and even smaller vehicles beneath its weight. Since AP ammo is ineffective against infantry, a Conqueror Tank driver may prefer to just charge forward. After all, they know there is honor and glory in dying for a cause they know is right. They retain their usefulness in the late game, too. This is because they have a tactical advantage over the Destroyer by being able to fire while moving. They are additionally much cheaper and more easily mass-produced, making it the backbone of any Falantan armored division. Their speed is their main detriment, but it is able to hold its own against hordes of lighter tanks. It fits the Confederate military doctrine perfectly: power, durability, and numbers. Mass production of this unit allows it to really shine and overpower pretty much anything but aircraft and maybe naval units if they‘re far enough away. Matchups Matchups with other factions’ MBTs based on lore and weapons they carry. Upgrades are not included to remain as simple as possible. * Nod Scorpion Tank: Win * GDI Predator Tank: Win (barely) * Steel Talons Titan MK.II: Lose * Scrin Devourer Tank: Lose * Soviet Hammer Tank: Win (unless using Leech Beam’d weapon) * Allied Guardian Tank: Win (unless a teammate is using Target Painter) * ERS Tsunami Tank: Win (unless using Nanodeflectors; unable to keep up) * Soviet Rhino Tank: Lose * Allied Grizzly Tank: Win * Yuri Lasher Tank: Win * Imperium Leman Rus Conqueror: Win * Ork Deff Dread: Lose * Tau Battlesuit: 50/50, depends on type * ErrorLandian Fury Tank: Lose * KyleLandian Light Tank: Win * KyleLandian Medium Tank: Win * KyleLandian Heavy Tank: Tie * Blitzerian Tarantula: Debatable * XTonian MBT: Lose * WolvesLandian MBT: Win * FoxLandian Axe Tank: Lose * Tryall Tank: Win Quotes When created * Conqueror all checked up! * This Conqueror Tank’s working! * Conqueror Tank ready to claim! When selected * Functional! * Still here. * Go ahead, Overlord. * Ready, comrade! * Straight outta scrapyard! * Who’s giving you problems? * Suprised this thing’s still working. When ordered to move * Just hope it doesn’t break.. * Follow me! * As you say! * Flying the flag high! * Keep an eye on that engine! * Let’s get this show on the road. When ordered to attack * Divide and conquer! * Put ’em in the dirt! * Attacking! * Let’s be sure to salvage their parts! * Pulverize! * We’ll scrap ‘em down! * Can’t beat the $&*@ out of them without getting closer... In combat * All your base are belong to us! * Am I dead yet? * Why is this taking so long? * Disobedience WILL be punished! * Brother, I am pinned here! * Too bad that didn’t kill me... Retreating * RTB ASAP! * Go faster, ancient machine! * Let’s go! * Full throttle! Category:Tank Category:Vanguards Category:Falantan Confederation